Learn From Me
by ZombieSparda24
Summary: Nero has never been kissed before. What happens when a certain red devil finds out! Read and review! PWP, OOC? boys kissing! No flames, please.


**Please enjoy! I was bored when I wrote this. Review, and no flames please. Also I have a poll going so if you have time, check it out on my profile. The story the poll is for will be rated M.**

**Warning: Boys kissing and some bad language.**

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry!**

"Kid, have you even kissed anybody before?" Dante asked while he leaned back in the large wooden chair while his long, muscular legs slammed down on top of his oak desk, feet locking at the ankles. Icy blue eyes focused on the teen that was sitting on the pool table. The elder saw how the teen's shoulders tensed up before relaxing.

"Y-yes, yes I have kissed a person before?" Nero turned his back away from Dante. He didn't need to be teased about this. Come on, he was a sexy young lad that hasn't done shit with anybody.

Dante tilted his head back against the chair as he laughed hysterically at the flushed teen. He leaned forward and slapped his right knee. Nero eyed him angrily, his bringer started to glow brighter with each passing moment.

The older devil hunter took deep, slow breaths to calm his laughter. He finally looked at the teen again with a sexy smirk etched on his face. "_Nero…"_ The elder purred as he made his way over to the pool table, standing in front of the blushing youth. "…you don't even know how to kiss, do you?"

Hiding crystal blue eyes behind long, thick white locks of hair, Nero began to panic. He didn't want the old man knowing anything. But Nero was the worst liar on earth, Dante could tell he was lying, just by watching said teen rub his redden nose with his human hand told the elder that the teen was guilty.

"I can teach you, if you want me to…." The red devil said, moving closer so his thighs grazed Nero's knees. The teen look up into the other's eyes. Pools of light-blue stared back into his. He's never really been this close to Dante before. Yeah, he's had his legs wrapped around the slayer's waist before, but he was trying to kill him at the time, but right now, at this very moment, he finally got a good look at what the old man had to offer.

Dante had a strong, defined jaw line that was covered with white scruff. Thin, smooth lips lay on top of perfect white teeth as the elder grinned down at him. His slightly shaggy hair falling to the sides of his face, showing off those icy blue eyes as they roamed the boy's frame that sat on the pool table. Nero's eyes moved down Dante's god-like facial features and to smooth skin that covered his neck. The boy groaned inwardly as his gaze followed even lower. Dante had his black long sleeve shirt on with the zipper half way down his front, causing his muscular chest to be exposed to the kid.

Nero would admit he has always thought Dante was a very handsome guy, but when he was this close he could see every magnificent detail on this devil. Let's just say there was not one thing wrong with the guy. The man looked like a mature adult with his scruffy chin and tall build, but the asshole had the mind of a horny teenage boy.

Sometimes Nero would brush off the perverted comments the elder threw his way, always thinking that Dante didn't mean half the crap he said to him. But some days Nero would sit and just go over what the old man said to him during the day…and he's starting to get the feeling the bastard just wanted to fuck somebody through a wall, so he uses Nero to calm his sex drive down.

But now, this idiot really wanted to teach him how to kiss? Help him out with his problem?

"Come on, kid. Just relax and let me show you how it's done," Dante pushed forward, making himself comfortable between Nero's long legs. He moved his hands up Nero's broad shoulders; he then moved his right hand to the back of the teen's head. Once long, calloused fingers found their way into soft, white hair, they gripped the beautiful locks harshly. This caused the teen to expose his neck and open his hot cavern slightly.

Dante was tough on the kid, yanking on his hair like the kid was some slut. But he knew that would turn the heat up in Nero's pants.

Dante placed his other hand to the boy's right cheek, holding his head perfectly still. He moved forward and kissed the boy passionately. His thin, dry lips met with plump, wet ones. The boy gasped as he felt the older slayer's tongue move over his lips, asking for entrance. Nero was hesitant, kissing somebody like this has never happened to him before, and to top it all off, it was with a guy!

The elder could feel the young man tense as he began to lick at his lips. He had to do something, or he'd risk the kid freaking out and running off.

"Nero, if you're that nervous…just picture me as a girl or something," Dante looked down to see the boy's hands clawing at the pool table. "You can also put your hands here, ya know." Dante placed the teen's hands on his hips.

"D-Dante…"

"Kid, I'm trying to help. Who knows, maybe Kyrie will enjoy kissin' ya after this!" The older man chuckled.

Blushing, Nero looked at the elder. Dante has done so much for him in the last few months; he almost feels like he should reward the elder in some way. He also thought it was funny that the elder said to picture him as a woman. That's going to be a challenge, well, not really because Nero already knew he was going to focus on Dante as the man he was and not some big-breasted chick.

Nero leaned closer to Dante, pushing himself upward so he was eye-to-eye with the other slayer. "Nah, I think I'll picture you..." Nero smiled then crashed his lips onto Dante's. This time he allowed the man to enjoy the inside of his mouth. As the kiss continued, Nero found himself smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Dante soon pulled away for air, breathing in deep to catch his breath. The slayer laughed at the boy due to his flushed face and half-lidded eyes.

"How's that for a first kiss, kid?"

Nero panted then answered, "Fucking great."

Now that's a kiss he'd gladly remember!

**Okay, that's it! Yeah, it's short but I was bored and I started to not like it that much after like one paragraph. So please review…and NO FLAMES, please. If you didn't like it, then go away!**

**Don't forget to check my poll! I would love it if you did…it's on my profile! **

**Review! XD**


End file.
